


Carter's Log

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: Dr. Herman Carter decides that he's bored and he must find a new plaything. His sights get set on Anna.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Herman Carter | The Doctor, Frank Morrison/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Frank Morrison, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the twisted mind of a twisted partial Doc Main. >:}

'I am bored. I detest boredom. Boredom means laziness. I am NOT a lazy man. If I am bored, that means there isn't any work being done and there is ALWAYS work to be done.

There are so many experiments to conduct if you just look in the right places.

And there is no place like the Fog.

I cast a long look over our dwelling. It's cold, clammy and dark. I breathe in the night air, letting the chill fill my lungs. Reminds me of home, of the labs and offices I once ran.

I am bored. It's time to experiment. I will be detailing my adventures here for research purposes and mostly for my own entertainment. This is my first entry.

This is Day 1.'

Even my apparatus couldn't make me smile harder. The very thought of going back to this journal day to day for documentation filled me with a childish glee. I have a new purpose again, something to do other than chase 'survivors' in the trials.

Who should I observe first?

A low hum caught my attention. Anna, the Huntress, was humming as she lovingly stroked her axe. She will do just fine.

I walked to where she sat and her humming stopped. Her back was to me and even though I moved silently, she was fully aware of my presence.

"Do not stop on my account, little rabbit." I purred.

Quick as a flash, she stood, spinning around and swinging her axe. I dodged easily enough.

"Leave, smiling man." She hissed.

"But, my dear Anna, I wish to talk with you. See what is running through that lovely masked head of yours." I took a step towards her.

She raised a hatchet over her head and growled. "AWAY!"

I felt a heat in my loins and grinned. With a bow, I obliged, turning and walking away, but not too far. I want her to know I'm always watching her. She is my new subject now. How long will it take before she snaps again? Before she breaks?

I took a seat a few meters away, off to the side. She stared heavily at me as I did, her hatchet still raised above her head. A crystal clear sign that if I so much as winked in her direction, someone would be pulling it out of my skull.

Still, I had an observation to conduct. I crossed my legs and stared back, letting my eyes slowly wander, taking in her large form. This woman was an absolute beast. I was not a small man. I stand at a sturdy 6'3, but even she must lower her eyes to mine. She could fit my clothing as well, with her broad shoulders. But her rags that she dares call clothes don't fool me. Even with all of that muscle, she has a pretty good figure. Large breasts, a tight, round buttocks, long legs and a surprisingly gentle voice. Well, when she wasn't swinging that man cutter everywhere.

She slowly lowered her hatchet and sat back down, turning her back to me. I watched as she gingerly removed her mask, letting her now shoulder length hair fall from it. She hated her hair, I heard her tell Amanda once, but she tolerated it. How I longed to drag my nails gently down her scalp and hear her purr... before snatching her violently by her roots and hearing her scream.

And speaking of Amanda, the Piggy sat down next to me suddenly, with a silence that she usually reserved for her trials. She pulled her mask from her head and whispered,

"If you test her, she WILL break you. This isn't a member of the Legion. This is Anna. She knows only how to kill or how to cuddle. And she even does that too rough."

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Anna's tangled, messy hair.

"I won't let you find out, Herman. You are NOT going to ruin her like you did Frank."

"Frank isn't ruined. He simply was taught his place. Other than that, he's as he should be." I simply stated.

Amanda scoffed. "Every time he sees you, he either starts screaming or stares off into space until someone slaps him out of it."

"Which means he's quiet. As I said, he's as he should be."

Amanda chuckled and playfully pushed me. Surprisingly, she's the only one who seems to get me.

I broke my line of sight with Anna to look at Amanda. 

"I do not wish to harm her like I did with Frank. This is a different kind of experiment. She will come back from it differently, but hopefully it'll be a pleasant difference. For both of us."

Amanda's jaw hit the floor. "You wanna pop Anna's cherry?"

"SHE'S A VIRGIN?!"

Amanda literally jumped, unsheathing her cute, little blade. The one we only know as Ghostface was behind us. He's the only one I've ever known to actually surprise every Killer here, save for Myers.

"Holy shit! They still make those?!" He said, still shocked. Amanda sighed and sat back down.

"Shit, you scared the hell out of me, Ghostie! Will you quit sneaking around like that? We're not survivors."

I laughed. "But did you hear yourself? That squeak is absolutely-"

She shoved her blade to my neck. "Don't. Fucking. Say it..."

I grinned. Would she actually do it this time? One of these days, she was actually going to slit my throat. Would today be the day?

"Adorable."

Quick as lightening, there was a slight pressure, then I felt warmth pour down my neck. I began to choke on my own blood as I laughed. I pressed my hand to my neck and channeled a small bit of my Gift through my own body, healing my wound.

You see, The Entity blessed Sally and myself with healing properties. Every now and again, Killers got restless, agitated and wound up. They would turn on one another, trying desperately to sate their bloodlust. Sally and I never once had that issue, mostly because I was too busy watching and Sally was just so eerily calm. So, The Entity granted us healing capabilities so that we may mend our 'partners' faster. Especially after that fiasco with the Legion.

"Asshole." Amanda hissed, storming away to sit with Anna.

Ghostface chuckled. "You sure got a way with the ladies, bro."

I spat out some lingering blood. "I am not your bro."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go scare those Legion girls."

I didn't acknowledge his departure, my eyes were glued back to my prey. She was humming softly again, while Amanda combed her finger through her hair. Suddenly, her humming stopped and she turned her green eyes to me. I smiled and she hissed. She spun, raising her hatchet and throwing it. It flew past my head, narrowly missing me, but I did not so much as flinch. If anything, my grin widened.

"Challenge accepted, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Carter's Log, Day: 12

'Anna has been hiding from me now. She knows I like to stare at her, get close to her, smell her hair. She is so uneased that she begins to tremble around me. From fear or anger, I have not yet deduced.

Amanda stays near, growling like an angry piglet when I approach. I don't pay her any mind. However, today, Anna hides herself from me. I have not seen her wandering the woods, nor have I seen her mingling in the crippled shack. I've jumped from one realm to another, searching for my little bunny, but to no avail. It's endearing, thinking she can hide from me. I am the master of cat and mouse. Even Michael Myers himself cannot escape me.

A new Killer joined us two days ago. The Oni. A massive, monumental beast of a man, muscles bulging, form solid, anger immeasurable. An ancestor of our sweet, little Rin, who was more than happy to welcome him. He seems to calm himself around her, but his anger boils around the others. Evan enrages him the most and they fight constantly, much to Sally's dismay and my absolute pleasure. 

He seems to be infatuated with Frank and one of the survivors. The Hag chittered about him molesting one of the younger male survivors today. My guess would be Quentin, that adorable droopy eyed lamb. He made quite a bit of ruckus in 48 hours, I must admit. He will be my next observation, but for now, I must get back to hunting my little bunny.'

As I closed my journal, a hatchet whizzed passed my head, a warning that I was too close. Hiding at the Thompson House, hmm? I looked up into the eyes of a maskless Huntress standing on the stairs of the house, another hatchet at the ready, blade gleaming in the pale moonlight.

I'd forgone my apparatus today and offered her a soft smile. I raised my hands as a gesture of submission.

"Anna, my belle, I beg your pardon. I only wish to talk. I've missed you."

"Pig!" She loosed her hatchet, this time, aiming it directly at me. I narrowly dodged it and smiled.

"Away!" she shouted as she readied another. I began to charge myself. I was itching to face her, I won't lie. This naughty little mouse needs to learn her place. 

She threw her hatchet and I charged at it, ducking out of the way and dashing up the stairs. With lightning fast reflexes, she grabbed and swung her hatchet downward. I spun around it, but not before it cut into my overcoat. I wrapped an arm around her neck from behind her and released a shock, relishing in her surprised yelp. A swift elbow to my ribs knocked me back from her and I dropped the the floor as a horizontal swing came my way. 

I began to roll to avoid her vertical swings before I stopped on my back. She stood over me and raised her axe and I laughed. I pulled both her ankles as hard as I could, making her lose her footing completely and tumbling back.

A sickening sound filled me ears and blood splashed into my eyes. 

"Shit! Anna, are you alright?" I pulled myself from under her and wiped my eyes. I cursed again. 

As she fell, she dropped her axe on it's head and fell on the exposed blade, almost severing her right arm. She whimpered beautifully, but now was not the time to admire it. I didn't want her hurt. I removed the axe and tossed it aside. 

"Stay still, Anna. This will not hurt." I rubbed my hands together, charging my Gift. She didn't fight. I began to heal her arm and she relaxed.

"You... worry?"

"Yes, my dear. I do not wish you harm. I only wish to observe you... closely." I smiled down. The rise and fall of her large chest caught my eye. I'll admit, my gaze was hungry and lewd. How could it not be? Her nipples were stiff and pressed to her blood soaked shirt. She wasn't aroused. It was all nerves and adrenaline, but as I ran my hands over her arm, I couldn't help but let one hand drift and run my fingers lightly over the stiff bud. Her left hand grasped mine and she snarled. I laughed.

"Can you blame me, my dear? They're quite lovely."

After she was healed, she stood and shoved me aside to retrieve her axe. She looked it over as if SHE had hurt IT and not the other way around. I couldn't help but chuckle. Before I could speak, however, she continued her attack, swinging at me with a wild fury. I backpedaled, but now far enough. The blade cut into my chest, spraying my blood into the cool air. 

It was magnificent.

Of course, I wouldn't be caught off guard for long. Another swing came my way and I grabbed her axe and pulled. When her body collided with mine, I swung her around and shocked her, making her fall down the stairs. I held onto her axe this time. The damned thing was quite heavy. No wonder her arms could rival mine and Evan's.

Once she hit the ground, she pulled another hatchet from her belt and loosed it. I will admit, I wasn't paying attention and wound up with the damned thing in my arm. I dropped the axe and reached to pull it out only to have another lodge itself in my leg, dropping me to one knee. A final one ended up in my shoulder and I hissed.

"Damn it, woman, how many of these bloody things do you have?!" I screamed.

"Target practice." she smirked, pulling out another. I remember it coming towards my face and then, darkness.

I awoke with Sally by my left side, healing me. Amanda and Rin were at my right. Rin looked worried, while I could almost feel Amanda's smugness from behind her mask.

"Where is my little bunny?" I managed to groan out. A hatchet landed an inch away from my head and I flinched. "Oh... there she is." I let my head hit the ground and closed my eyes. She chuckled and I looked in her direction.

"I win." I heard her say, before a thick Fog encased her.

I smirked. Yes, my dear Anna. You may have won the battle, but the war is not yet over.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 42:

"And the blasted little whore was hiding behind the fire barrel! If I hadn't seen her hallucination, I would have never known. I let her bleed to death, the mangy little cur." I crossed my legs and arms, proud of giving that annoying little Claudette a bit of slow suffering when Evan's Entity touched blade slid ever so seductively across my neck.

"Do not speak of her that way. Do better next time." he growled. 

Mmmm, his growls always make my loins throb.

"Ohh, I forgot my beloved Evan has eyes for the little chocolate botanist. I assure you, Evan, the saying is mostly true. 'Once you go Black, you never go back.' I could show you, myself." I purred.

I heard Joey snicker from his seat a few meters away and Philip, well, Philip just shook his head and cloaked. 

"What? Philip, don't leave! You may have thin legs, but you're packing a Midnight Meat Hammer between your legs! Tell me I'm wrong." Philip stopped walking and I smiled. "Sally seems to kno-"

In a flash, he was on me, uncloaking with a rage in his eyes. He needn't say a word.

"My apologies. Sally is a wonderful woman, whom you adore, and rightfully so." 

Philip snarled and cloaked, leaving the decrepit storehouse. 

"I forget he's VERY touchy about his dear. I'll mess with you, Evan, but not with Philip. Dare I say that man actually makes me feel a bit... uneasy in his rage. There's just something about it that I can't quite place. Something primal, uncalculating, wild and savage, yet clear and precise. Do you know what I'm-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Evan asked abruptly.

"Oh dear me, no, darling. I am quite loquacious, as you should have already known." I paused to look around. "I thought I sensed Frederick a moment ago... Oh well. As I was saying-"

A sudden crash through the window caused Evan and I both to jump to our feet. Kenneth... or Jeffery or whatever the disgusting bastard wishes to be called, was currently getting up and stringing together a line of colorful curses towards the broken window. He pulled out his little pig stick and got into what I can only assume is a battle stance as his attacker approached.

The Oni stepped through the shattered window and Evan grabbed his Legacy blade, as well as his Firebrand. Dual wielding against the Oni, who is currently in a rage?!

I grabbed the Clown and pulled him away, backing the both of us into a corner. 

"The FUCK do ya think you're-" 

"Be silent and watch this magic happen."

The Oni watched me as I pulled his target away, but Evan's battle cry pulled his attention away and the beast charged at the Trapper. The two engaged in a bloody and beautiful battle, blades slicing and burning, kanabo bashing, katana slashing, weapons knocked from hands until the two were bare handed and brawling like two massive hunks in a wrestling ring. 

"Get yer fucking dick offa my back, you freak!" the Clown growled at me, pulling out of my grasp. 

Oh, my erection was full and raging in my pants. Seeing these two animals fighting so fiercely was something that would keep me warm at night for a very long time. I didn't give any mind to the disgusting bastard next to me as I released my erection from my pants and began to pleasure myself. I swear I was drooling.

The two locked hands in a battle to overpower the other.

"You will learn your place here, savage! We will not allow your insolence!" Evan's eyes began to glow golden.

"Anata wa dare mo meirei shinai, orokana shonen! Shita ga setsudan sa remasu!*" Kazan's eyes began to glow red and his fury burned through his body. 

He swung open his arms, breaking he and Evan's hold and grabbed the slightly smaller man in a bear hug, lifting him off of his feet. As he thrashed around, I moaned openly. Evan drove his elbow into the Oni's mask again and again until it cracked and fell from his head. He started raining blows onto his opponent's bare head, even as I could hear his ribs beginning to crack.

A hatchet flew through the open window and lodged itself deep in The Oni's skull, causing the man to go completely limp. Evan dropped from his arms, landing unsteadily on his feet. Kazan fell to his knees and Evan steadied himself, lifted his leg high and drove the heel of his boot down onto Kazan's head, plunging the hatchet deeper.

I came, HARD.

Evan staggered again, wrapping an arm around his ribs before leaning down to grasp the hatchet.

"Evan! Don't touch-"

Too late. Another hatchet was thrown the the window, embedding itself in Evan's skull. The big man dropped to the ground next to his fallen opponent. 

Only a handful of people were allowed to touch what was Anna's and they were none of the people currently in the room. I looked to the window to see Anna step in, mumbling about stupid men. I wiped my hand on my over coat and slipped myself back into my pants.

"Your aim is impeccable as always, my little bunny." 

She ignored me, pulling her hatchets from her victims. Without turning to me, she walked out of the front entrance to the storehouse, her only words being,

"Heal."

I grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

The Clown scoffed. "Yer a fucking nut..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * roughly translates to "You command no man, foolish boy! Your tongue will be severed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Day 72:

'It's raining... Blessed is this rain.

Today is the day. Sleep deprived and delirious, she's become paranoid and clumsy. The once clear-minded and intuitive Huntress is now as wary as a barely broken in survivor. I have been sending her little jolts, static shocks and low volts to slowly infect her with madness. She sees me everywhere, yet nowhere.I will leave her with a charge before I leave for a trial, only to have it explode into her when she touches anything metallic.

Even now, I can see her everywhere, the aura of my hallucination manifestation appearing to me each time she strays too far. Anna shivered in the cold, casting another look over her shoulders and scoping the landscape. The Huntress has become the hunted and she's afraid. My little bunny thinks she'll be safe in her little dwelling, but little does she know that her den has become her cage. The wolf has caught her scent...

And I'm hungry.'

I close my journal and set it on a tree stump. I shed my overcoat and lay it atop the book, shielding it from the rain.

The rain...

She was soaked, her clothes clinging to her frame. Wet...

I raised my hands to the sky, feeling the water cascade down my arms. I began to charge. I held it in, felt it coarse through my body like the most morbid aphrodisiac. I felt my cock twitch and I sighed. I clenched my fists, witnessed in lust as they overcharged, sparking and striking like lightening. I bellowed.

"A N N A!!"

I brought my fists to the ground, releasing my overcharge and electrocuting everything around, farther even than I've ever reached. Blessed is this rain. Her scream echoed through the Red Forest and reached my ears like the chorus of angels.

I felt a wrath, a rage, a lust, a POWER unlike anything outside of the Hallowed blight. My eyes, I feel them, vibrating the same way they do when I'm blighted. Yet, I feel no Blight. No loss of control. No, quite the opposite. I've never been more lucid. I take the first step to the dwelling, hearing the muddy ground beneath my feet and I shiver. Each step sends sparks and bolts flying from my body. I feel as if I've ascended to something higher and yet, I have not. I am the same, but unleashed. I'm hunting a far larger prey than little survivors and my body knows and has adjusted accordingly.

I let the rain soak me through as I take another step, then another and another.

Suddenly, there's movement above me, heading towards me. Reaching up, I grab the hatchet at the perfect time, catching it's handle and throwing it back towards my attacker, missing her on purpose, but not by much. It sparkled in the rain with my charge. She made the mistake of grabbing it and screamed as another shock ran through her body.

I walked into the dwelling, slowly pulling at the knot in my tie.

"In a cottage in the woods,  
A little old man at the window stood;"

I touched the nearby locker and sent a charge through it. No more hatchets from this one, my love.

"He saw a rabbit hopping by...  
Frightened as could be."

I raised my left hand, collected the energy, the shocked the radius of the dwelling. She tried to muffle it, but her scream was there... and close. Upstairs. I began to ascend, one step at a time, sending sparks with each step.

"'Help me, help me, sir,’ she said," 

I watched her climb out of the window as I reached the top. I jumped off of the landing and dashed up behind her as she tried to steady herself on her weakening knees. With one swift motion, I snatched my tie from around my neck and wrapped it around her neck, cutting off her air.

"'Before the huntsman shoots me dead!'"

I ran my tongue under her earlobe and she choked out a sob, her body tensing like the strings of a bow. My tongue... even my tongue held my charge. I ran it along an exposed part of her shoulder and watched her back arch from the jolt. Her nipples were hard as gems, poking through the soaked fabric of her shirt and soon, they would be under this very tongue.

Her body went limp for a moment and I let go, letting her fall. She began to crawl away from me, whimpering. I stood before her, blocking her path, her face at the perfect height to see my erection straining against my pants. She looked up into my eyes and she froze.

"Come, little rabbit, come with me;  
Stay safely at my side."*

She tried to stand, but one swift kick, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to knock her back, put her on that pert, round ass of hers. 

"Y-yellow eyes..." she whimpered.

"Oh? Perhaps I'm just thrilled to see you, my love." I raised my right hand to eye level with her, palm face up with my index finger close to her nose. I began charging and she scrambled to her feet.

"Adorable." I grabbed the back of her shirt and she pulled away as hard as she could, tearing the fabric and exposing herself. I watched her run, wishing I could see her large breasts bounce as she did so. Oh well.

"Little bunny... do not run. I WILL find you." I dropped her shirt and began to follow, taking slow, deliberate steps. No matter where she ran, I would find her. She can not and WILL NOT escape me. I will have her tonight. Under this Blessed rain.

*"Come Little Rabbit" by Akmal Shaikh


	5. Chapter 5

Day 72, still:

I heard her whimpering, mumbling incoherently to herself as she tried to calm her mind. She didn't even hear me approach her from behind. Her head was in her hands and she shuffled from one foot to the other. I put my right hand on her bare back and she gasped, freezing in place.

"Poor little bunny, so cold and wet. So scared, so trapped, so unsure."

I let my charge leak slowly, not to hurt her, but more to soothe. She arched her back and a sweet, sweet moan slipped out. It was all I could take from that one sound and I wrapped my left arm around her chest to grasp a large breast. I rolled her perked nipple between my fingers and relished in her whine.

"Yes, wet indeed, I'm sure. Have you ever felt this heat coiling in your belly like this before?" I released another tiny charge, chuckling as her knees buckled. I held her in place, wrapping my right arm around her waist and waited for her to get her footing.

"Let... Let go..."

"No. You are mine, little bunny." I slid my hand to her empty belt, unbuckling it and tossing it aside. Her legs began to shake and she grabbed my wrists. I tsked and gave her another light shock, making her cry out and her knees gave way. I let her fall.

As she lay before me, I shivered and released my charge, shocking her into madness again. She screamed and curled into a ball, her head in her hands again. I took the opportunity to rid her of her pants, leaving only the shredded skirt of the sarafan to cover her. It was perfect. It covered her, but barely. If she moved wrong, I'd see her ass and her sweet, untouched...

She began to stand, snapping herself out of the madness. She realized she was almost completely bare and shrieked, covering her breasts and backing to a nearby wall.

"Don't be so modest, my dear. You have a marvelous body, one to be proud of. One that would bring a man like me to my knees if merely commanded to." I undid two buttons of my shirt. Five left. She watched my hands as I slowly lowered them down my body to my belt. I didn't remove it, only slipped my thumbs into the waistband of my pants.

"So, here we are. You, almost completely bare. I would have stripped you completely, but I like the skirt. It leaves very little to the imagination."

Anna hissed at me, moving towards a locker.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear."

She bolted for it and I sighed. The moment she touched it, she gasped and pulled back from the shock and backed right into my open palm and into MY shock. Mine was much more severe and made her fall back to her knees.

"S-Stop! Please..."

"I will, when you stop resisting me. Or maybe, you would like me to chase you more, my prey."

She whirled on me, reaching her full height in less than a second and hit me with a right hook, sending me crashing to the ground. I was NOT prepared for that, but it only made me harder.

"Darling, this is going to be a beautiful relationship if you keep this up." I stood and turned back to her, but she was gone. I rolled my shoulders and undid two more buttons. Three more. I followed my prey's footsteps, charging myself once more.

She went back to the dwelling, no doubt to find her axe. That's fine. I'll just shock it out of her hands again. Instead of going in the way I came, I crept up the stairs on the side. When I got to the top, I could hear her sighing, moaning. Oh Entity, yes...

I peeked in and saw her gently rubbing one peaked, pink nipple. I palmed myself through my pants, trying to quell the heat. I wanted to watch a bit more. I began releasing my charge ever so slowly, just enough to give her chills. I watched as those pink, puffy numbs grew impossibly harder and she sighed loudly, relaxing against the wall, her head lolling back as she pinched, rolled and plucked her sensitive nipple.

I slowly, almost catlike, entered the building. She was by the window she dropped from earlier, but her eyes were probably closed. I'd made my presence known before. Maybe she'd assume I'd do it again. I lowered myself slightly, sneaking closer, closer... closer... until her other hand began to wander lower. I froze. I was met with a conundrum. 

Do I let her touch herself first, so I can witness, in full view, her body's reaction to a new stimulus? 

Or do I be selfish and take that from her, so I may enjoy it myself?

I couldn't decide, but my indecision wouldn't be the end of it. She pressed her hand against her pelvis and I watched as her thighs squeezed together and she mewled. Pressure was slightly applied to her clit, which was no doubt beginning to stiffen, but she hadn't actually touched it. Perfect.

I struck, pouncing on her and grabbing both hands, pinning them above her head. Her eyes were wild and confused.

"Shhh." I cooed. "Allow me to teach you about your body, Anna. Do not fear. It will not hurt and I will not hurt you. Keep your arms up like this." I placed one wrist atop the other and let go. To my surprise, she stayed still.

I smiled and nodded my appreciation and took one step back. She truly was gorgeous, posed in front of me like an exotic dancer, ready to begin her performance. I closed the gap between us and gently grabbed both breasts.

"Your nipples, you seem to like touching them, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Good. Imagine how a tongue would feel. And do not fret. I'm not charged anymore." 

I pinched both nipples and she let her head rest against the wall, her lips parting in a sigh. I spent a bit of time teasing her, rolling pinching and pulling, before leaning down to run my tongue over the left one. She let out a sound that I could only call a squeak and I chuckled. Adorable. I sucked the bite sized nub into my mouth and moaned in pleasure. My cock strained so painfully against my pants and I only wished to free it and shove it inside of her, but she was new to this, so I will show restraint.

After giving the the right nipple the same treatment, I found Anna was practically humping me, he sarafan taunting me by just BARELY covering her. I pulled away and she growled.

"No stop!"

"Patience, my dear. There's much more to this. Downstairs. Lean against the table."

We descended and she leaned against the dining table, facing me.

"Spread your legs just a bit. Like you're going to swing your axe."

She spread her legs and I was gifted a small peak at her plump pussy. My mouth instantly began to water. 

"Now, let's focus on that funny feeling you had down here." I pressed my hand of her pelvis and her legs snapped shut. She because squeezing her thighs and sighing.

"Good feeling..."

"Yes, but that can be amplified by a lot. Spread your legs again. Yes, such a good girl. Now, there are many ways to bring pleasure to a woman. The center of it is your... sweet, untouched womanhood, but we can build up to that to enhance your pleasure. Will you allow me to show you?"

"I have choice?"

"Not really, but I'm trying to be nice." I teased. She scoffed a laugh.

"Baby dick..." she teased.

"I assure you," I pulled my cock free of my trousers. "This is NO baby dick."

A silence hung in the air as she eyed my manhood. I could see her tongue working in her mouth, looking for a comfortable place to sit. A curious hand reached out to run a finger along the underside of my head and I hummed appreciatively.

"Go on, darling. Sate your curiosity if you like, but I'm here for you."

"Feels... good?"

"Very." I ran my fingers lightly up her inner thigh to her lips and rubbed them gently. When she pulled away, I did as well. 

"Wait. No. No stop... Go." she pulled back her sarafan and I smiled broadly. Fuck waiting. Fuck going slowly. That untouched treasure was before me and she wanted to feel all there was to feel.

I slid my fingers between those lips and felt a slick of wetness that made my mouth water. I slid one finger inside to the first knuckle and she grabbed my shoulders, lifting one leg to wrap around me, opening up more for me.

"Good?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. "Alright. Let me show you something fun." I pushed her onto the table and unbuttoned my shirt completely. I pulled it off and threw it on her head. Before she could pull it off, I buried my face between her thighs and licked from that wet hole all the way to her thick clit. He back arched off the table and she moaned loudly. I ran my tongue slowly over it before sucking it gently into my mouth, making sure to hold her thighs open. I didn't want her to crush my skull like a melon.

"A-Ah!! What? W-Why? Ahh!" she grabbed my head as best she could, but didn't try to push me off. Her hips jerked and lifted as I pleasured her with my tongue. Such a sweet thing, almost to madness from my charge and now tipping into madness from lust. I moved one hand down and slipped a finger back inside until I could feel her hymen. I backed off just a touch and took to just rubbing her hole as I licked her. I felt her legs begin to shake and she moaned as she achieved her first orgasm. I licked up every drop and pulled away. She was on me in a heartbeat.

"Gracious, woman, are you upset?" I asked as I ducked another hook. She shrieked at me and lunged for me again.

"You stopped! WHY STOP?!" Another hook, another dodge. When she lunged again, I grabbed her by her arms and swept a foot from under her, then pushed her to the floor.

"If you give me a moment, you crazy beast of a woman, I will show you more!" I stood straight and looked down at her. She sat up, her face inches from my dripping cock. She tilted her head to the side before darting her tongue out to lick the precum off the head of my cock.

"That is next, my little bunny. Open your mouth. You want to suck on this, gently, as if you're licking and sucking syrup off of your finger. Just, please don't bite." I guided my cock to her lips and she crawled into a better position on her knees and opened her mouth. It was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a long time.

She closed her lips around it and began to suck as if she was actually trying to pull syrup OUT of my cock. I pulled back.

"Suck too hard and it hurts, my dear. Gentle. Like the syrup is already there and you want to clean it off."

She nodded an ok and tried again. This time was perfect. I moaned happily and she continued. I only let her have the head at first, then slowly fed her an inch. She sighed bored and swallowed me whole, bobbing up and down like a seasoned veteran. I pulled out for a moment to compose myself and she snarled, grabbing my trousers and forcing me down her throat again. She stopped for one moment to give me a warning.

"Move again, I bite."

Sweet Entity, this bitch is crazy! But, that is a blessing for me. She is unpredictable, damn near bipolar. She moves from the sweet naivete of a child to the rage of a scorned lover to the lust bitch in heat in the blink of an eye. 

"Bite me and you WILL regret it, Anna. "

And DAMNED if this bitch didn't bite me. Just a nip, but hard enough to be a warning. A challenge. I chuckled and began a slow charge. I knew she felt it, from her full lips to that wet, plump clit. 

Oh yes. Challenge me if you so desire, Huntress. I WILL break you or be happily broken trying.

She gave a high pitched moan around my girth and her hand disappeared between her thighs. 

"Yes, darling. That little nub I was licking, that is your clit. Rub it while you suck me." I growled. I began to piston my hips, giving her neck a rest. She was a trooper, this one, pawing at herself vigorously as she let me throat fuck her. She salivated heavily and I watched perversely as it ran down her breasts. I reached down to play with a nipple as she sucked and she gagged lightly. I didn't stop

Her balance faltered just as I came. She slid to the floor, releasing my cock as I spilled my seed onto her face and breasts.

She was still rubbing her pussy, making it make the most lewd noises. I licked my lips.

"Let me teach you one of my favorite positions, Anna."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 73:

A finger in her ass, another in her pussy, my tongue on her clit and my cock fucking into her throat. All of this and this crazy bitch couldn't get enough. I'd lost count of how many orgasms she's had. Truth be told, she wasn't even moving anymore, just laying back and allowing me to wring multiple orgasms from her.

And I couldn't be happier obliging.

I couldn't, however, bring myself to take her virginity. I DID promise not to hurt her and that WOULD indeed hurt. But, I'd happily tongue fuck her silly if it's what she desires. How long would it take until I would actually drive her crazy with lust?

With a groan, I buried my cock deep in her throat and released, this time, forcing her to drink every drop. Every time I'd finish in her mouth, she'd open wide, let it run down her tongue and down her body. Entity above, it was glorious, but this time, she was going to swallow me.

I pulled out and rolled off of her and off of the table, landing hard on the floor. I didn't care. I just needed a bit of rest.

"More?" I heard her purr hoarsely from above me.

"No more, my dear. Not today. I'm ACTUALLY tired..."

Anna chuckled. "Maybe you no talk today."

Did this bitch... 

"I kidding." She rolled off the table and on top of me, knocking the air from my lungs. She then curled up and began to hum.

Was she trying to lull me to sleep? I must've shocked something loose. Oh well. I let my eyes drift shut and slept.

Day 77:

'Anna's humming seems happier, which is good. She smiles as she walks past me, her trials have been less strenuous on her and more satisfying to The Entity and she seems much less likely to fly into a rage at the drop of a hat.

The only issue is that she never leaves me alone.

Now, I'm not a modest man. I enjoy reliving my finest moments in life with my fellow Killers, but breaking the strongest men to my shortest or most brutal trials. I'll even go so far as to say that every lover I've ever had has warmed my bed multiple times, Frank included, much to the Legion's obvious dismay, but Anna...

This woman is testing my limits and my patience.

I haven't had a chance to recover. She'll come back from a trial and jump my bones, wanting to swallow my cock, shoving her beautiful, wet pussy in my face and begging to be sucked and stroked. It's been five days and I just haven't had the heart to break her seal, but now, now is different.

She needs to learn her place.

I pray she'll forgive me for what I'm going to do, because I honestly do not want a proverbial axe to grind with her.'

I closed my journal and sighed as Anna continued to nuzzle my neck from her seat behind me. She was like a needy kitten, which in itself was absolutely adorable, but I was tired.

"Anna, my dear, I am tired."

"I put you to sleep after." she purred, wrapping her arms around me. "I am wet. You lick now."

My eyes flashed. "Why don't we play a different game? One that will hurt a bit, but the pleasure you will feel afterwards will be worth the pain."

She moved away. "You hurt me?" 

Blast it all. The pain in her voice actually made my heart sink. "Yes. A woman losing her virginity always hurts. I am quite large and I will have to tear your hymen, but I will do everything I can to ensure that there is as little pain as possible. Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"You really shouldn't, but alright. Lay down."

My old dwellings was hardly the place I would deem worthy of taking this woman's virginity, but it will have to do. I stripped her and myself and brought her to an orgasm fairly quickly with my tongue. I was hard, but wary of hurting her. Honestly, if I may confess, I don't know how well I will perform.

I situated myself between her legs and rubbed my cock along her wet pussy, over her clit, then positioned my head at her entrance. I prodded at her hole and she opened her legs to invite me.

"Now, my dear, this is the painful part. Just know, I do not wish for this to hurt, but it just does."

She nodded.

"Oh! I'm such an asshole, sometimes. I never even showed you the most tender part of... 'love making'." I leaned down until I was nose to nose with her, making sure she held my gaze. I told her to close her eyes. She did. I leaned in and kissed her.

It's been a long time since I kissed someone tenderly. A long damn time. It felt warm. Loving, even. It was always my favorite thing about being in a relationship, kissing. So many different emotions conveyed in one simple action...

I don't know how long I'd been kissing her or when I'd slid completely inside her. She hadn't flinched. I just remember us breaking away for air, my forehead pressed against hers and our hips moving in perfect harmony, slowly, united and dancing. She'd even let her mask fall away, something she'd never done during our sessions. We locked our eyes, our breathing synced, I could feel my heart race, could feel her pulse...

Shit...

I kissed her again, wrapping her in my arms as she wrapped me in hers. Her legs wrapped around my waist, our tongues didn't duel for dominance, they danced with passion. Our rhythms began to falter, our breath quickened. I was warm, I was hot, I was alive...

I was in love.

Everything else was a blur, a haze. I just remember opening my eyes to Anna sleeping next to me. She was so peaceful...

I itched.

I looked down and saw the blood. She hadn't even shown any discomfort. Hmph. Well, she IS a strong woman after all. I gave Anna a light shake and she stirred.

"Let's get cleaned up my dear."

Day 83:

'Anna and I have been spending too much time together. For a moment, I had a scare. I thought I was in... *love*. Ugh, the word makes my skin crawl. Luckily for me, after that moment, I never felt the same way.

Anna's appetite has only grown and the bitch is beginning to anger me. I fuck her into near insanity multiple times a day and she just goes off into a trial and dominates. Meanwhile, I'm left so tired that I'm swinging at my own apparitions... And she STILL wants more!

I'm aggravated, I'm exhausted and I'm feeling devious. I glance over at Myers, waiting patiently to be summoned to a trial. He hasn't been called in a few days and he's ready to burst at the seams, I know. I glance over to our newest member, Kazan, to see him pacing back and forth. He's been successful in his trials, but I don't think he's been seeing his boy in them. He'd normally take his frustration out on Frank, but that boy turns into a regular cock sock whenever Kazan or I touch him, so he's no fun anymore.

Danny, aka "Ghostie", as Amanda calls him, is having a blast with Frank, however.

Kazan Yamaoka or Michael Myers... Both men are at their wits end and may be done for anything as long as they can relieve some stress. Kazan is an aggressive beast, however. He may hurt both me and Anna...

Michael is probably still a virgin, the poor thing, but I feel as though he'd had a lot of lust to expel, once he learned how to properly channel it.

Who to choose? I'll let You decide, Blessed One.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... IDK if I want Herman to team up with Myers or Kazan to teach Anna some restraint...
> 
> Oh Entity... Or does he just get help from BOTH of them?!
> 
> Maybe I'll do a chapter for each scenario...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and shares are loved!
> 
> Flames, insults and salty babies will be made in Survivor Puddings and Escape Cakes. <3
> 
> Follow me on twitch.tv/DarkAnubis89 <3


End file.
